Gavin Helix
Gavin Helix is the son of helios. He is currently dating Thalia. He is 16 years old. He was a very special demigod as he is related to the titans and Kronos. Hypherion wants him like crazy as he could be valuable. He has a deep hatred for Apollo and his offspring for their past. He often pulls pranks. Biography Gavin is a very confident boy. He is described as being charming, having black hair and a sarcastic personality. For 2 years Helios raised him but later left him. He was abandoned at 4 because he accidently burnt down the house with his powers. After that he fled to the forest and constantly trained. As he grows he becomes more powerful. After the second olymian war Chiron asked Percy and Annabeth to get him. He was burning down many forests and Pan was getting angry. After a fierce battle with Percy Gavin decided to join camp. He also seemed intrested in Annabeth for a while. Later he, Percy and Annabeth battled Kronos at his lair because he threatened to destroy olympus if they didn't. Although losing a following tremor caused them to slip in a pool of shining liquid. This caused their weapons to evolve and gaining enhanced powers. After a year he came early to take care of camp. Later, he, Percy, Annabeth, tyson and Thalia were sent to the island of immortality to obtain water from the fountain of youth for Grover who was aged by Kronos. On their way there they were struck by red lightning from the red star while they were traveling in canisters. This caused them to evolve again gaining lightning enhanced powers. He stayed in camp for the year since his parents were gone and Hypherion was looking for him. After everyone returned the gods informed everyone that the titans were planing a full scale assult to elimate them. After creating a well throught out plan. Kronos's army arrived. The battle was so fierce that the area was going in flames and the hills were getting flattened. Gavin, Thalia and Percy were the front line attackers but they eventully got seperated. Trying to rescue Thalia Hypherion finally caught up with him. Trying to deal with his grandfather, they exchanged blasts of light. He eventully defeated Hypherion with a fire ball as powerful as the sun and came to Thalia's side. He saved her life by stabbing Kronos's chest who was going to kill Thalia. This won her heart and they became a couple after the batle. After a month the oracle came to share a rather peaceful phrophecy. She was telling them that Percy and Annabeth, Gavin and Thalia would be a happy couple and would go down in olympian history. Weapons/magical items A sword handle that could be come a fire sword. It later evolved into twin lava swords. Later evolved into a fire sword that creates fire conbined with lightning. Powers= Can control fire for offensive, defensive and performance purposes. Can control lava and magma. Can bend light. Can gather light for a powerful blast. Can withstand tempurtures with no limit. Can absorb all heat from anything. When angry he can go supernova. Can make dormant volcanoes. Can temporaily assume new forms by absorbing masses amount of heat. Can use fire underwater though it makes him tired. Can make fierce fire storms. Can heal even major wounds by being submerged in lava, hot liquid. But cannont be revived. Can superheat objects even from a distance. If he has a strong bond with a demigod, he can temporarily fuse with them to become new gods. If an object is superheated, he can control it as if he has telekinisis. He is dyslexic because his brain is hard-wired for ancient greek. Like other demigods, he has ADHD. His senses help him stay alive. Category:Original Character Category:Children of Helios Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod